Maiyu Hatake
by Magiccandychibis
Summary: Maiyu Hatake... a young girl who shows up one random day to her uncle Kakashi's house who knew nothing of her exsitance. she grows up becoming a great shinobi of the hidden leaf. With a littles romance and fluffies with Naruto Uzamaki...


Note: this is my first fanfic so don't laugh hysterically at me! Enjoy though and comments about how to make things better I will happily accept ;)

* * *

CHAPPIE ONE ;)

Kakashi Hatake's only living family member, really a little girl. As slow tears rolling down this child's face, Kakashi could only stand there confused. She kept mumbling "you're my uncle" with tears taking over. "Why don't you come inside so you can calm down and talk to me, ok?" Kakashi said with his normal facial expression when he smiles behind his mask. "O-okay!" The girl shouted with glee. This girl had the most striking resemblance to him in a more feminine way though. Her hair had that same white/grey tint to it. The only true difference was her eyes were sky blue. "Mr. Uncle, I don't even know your name." she giggled in joy when she said that. "It's Kakashi" he smiled "What's yours?" Kakashi asked "He-he it's Maiyu!" Maiyu shouted joyfully. "I guess it's time to explain myself to you Kakashi" she said reluctantly and quietly. "My full name is Maiyu Hatake, your late sister Mai, is my mother. My father is Renji Uchiha." Maiyu had quiet tears. "My father was a crazy, evil man and the reason my mommy is dead." "Also the reason why I had to kill him" Kakashi's expression quickly changed from serious to astonishment. Maiyu looked like she was sick to her stomach. "He experimented on me and my mom so many times eventually this came out of it." She reluctantly lifts her shirt up just enough to show the seal on her stomach. "I'm a Jinjuriki, technically the 10th" Kakashi was even more astonished than before. "How can you, a mere child know about all this?" Kakashi reluctantly asked. "Well my father may have been crazy, but he was smart and taught me many things, a child my age shouldn't know this much but, sadly I do." Maiyu quietly replied. "Oh, so how did you get here?" Kakashi asked "I walked until I fainted and woke up in a cottage outside the village."

After going to the hokage and Kakashi being ordered to care for this child, she had spent a long time there. She was now 8 years old. "Heading to the academy Kakashi, see you for dinner!" Maiyu shouted as she left the home. It was her 3rd day there she had no friends but, wasn't hated. She had been able to control chakra before she even arrived to the village, she hadn't seen the point of being there at the academy. She sat next to Hinata Hyuga, and the isle. "Okay class take a break go outside and have fun!" Iruka shouted. People always stared at her when she climbs up and down a tree without using her hands. They didn't know all she's doing is using her chakra. "E-excuse me" Maiyu asked Naruto. "Yes" Naruto looked up from his swing. "Um… I wanted to ask if you wanted to play tag?" Maiyu asked nervously, she had never talked to him but thought he was really cute. Naruto had never been asked this, "Yeah! I really would!" he said. "Great you're it then!" Maiyu laughed and ran. That was only the beginning.

Naruto and Maiyu had been great friends since that day, they did everything together. They had even gotten their headbands together. There had been one team with 4 students and Naruto and Maiyu were on that team. Along with Sakura and Sasuke. Luckily Kakashi was their team leader. Maiyu wears a black tank top with a red jacket over it, black shorts and gloves with half the fingers cut off. She used to copy Kakashi's outfit, but she felt it was time for a change. Hinata had been her friend since as far back as she could think. "See you later Hinata gotta go train with Naruto!"Maiyu shouted as she left Hyuga house. About ten minutes later, "Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" she shouted furiously. "Gotta run!" he laughed and ran. Naruto had thrown a kunai at her, and she barely dodged it. Believe it or not that was how almost every day went he do something stupid and she'd be pissed off, just how things worked. "You could have hurt me Naruto" Maiyu said calmly "Oh come on no one can hurt you, you're super strong, you're just like Kakashi, but way cooler" Naruto said surprisingly smoothly. "Thanks." Maiyu said. Of course she didn't know how to reply she wasn't good with compliments or anything like that, in a way like Sasuke but luckily she was a lot more cheerful. Maiyu and Naruto told each other everything to he even admitted he liked Sakura. She lied and said she didn't have a crush. How could she tell Naruto she loved him. "Hey Maiyu you want to go spar?" Naruto asked cheerfully. "Not really I don't feel very good I'm gonna go home sorry Naruto" she lied, ever since Sasuke left Sakura has been acting differently towards Naruto. She couldn't stand the fact of her being with Naruto. Except, she didn't want to be rude and practically separate them from being around each other. So she's been practically ignoring the both of them. She felt horrible emotionally. Kakashi picked up on this. He decided to talk to her. "Hey Maiyu what's been up with you lately? I know you didn't care much for Sasuke so I know that's not it." Kakashi asked "Nothing really I've just been tired." She lied she never felt comfortable about talking to him about her love life. "Why don't you go talk to Jiraiya? Kakashi asked "You know he always cheers you up." "Mmkay" she said acting like she thought it was a good idea. He was always around women and such a perv. Hints Naruto's nickname for him "Pervy Sage"… "Hey Jiraiya!" "You here?" Maiyu shouted "HAHA Maiyu!" He shouted creepily "Pervy sage are you drunk again?" She asked with an irritated tone. "It's debat- *hiccup-ble. Maiyu sighed with disbelief. "Can I talk to you? It's concerning Naruto and I." Jiraiya's expression got serious. "What is it?" he asked concerned. "I think you might have picked up on it if not, I have feelings for Naruto, he's so dense though and he loves Sakura." Maiyu quietly replied. " Yeah I've noticed and he is dense but he has feelings for you and Sakura, he's told me he can't seem to not think about you but when he see's Sakura his way of thinking changes because he promised her to bring back Sasuke" Jiraiya gingerly said. "Oh" Maiyu replied hesitantly. She didn't believe him she could tell by the way Naruto looks at her, and every time it happens a little part of her hurts more. Knocks heard on the door. "I'll get it." Jiraiya replied as he hurried to the door hiccupping. "Oh Sakura what brings you here?" Jiraiya said loudly to get Maiyu's attention. "Lady Tsunade wants you to see her and do you know where Maiyu is? She wants to see her as well." Sakura said quickly. "I tell her for you" he said smiling. Sakura fled quickly. "Come on, were off to see the lovely Tsunade!" Jiraiya shouted "I just realized something Jiraiya; I don't know why I'm asking for your help when you can't get Tsunade to go out with you!" Maiyu chuckled at his silly yet strange frustration.

"Naruto you're here to?" Maiyu said. "Yup looks like the three of us are going on a mission!" He smiled brightly as he said this.

After a long and tiring walk to the place we were to get the people were supposed to protect, we ended up taking a break. Maiyu could tell Jiraiya was planning something, he had a devious smile. "N-Naruto?" Maiyu asked reluctantly. "Yeah?" Naruto replied. Jiraiya nodded his head in the background. "Never mind it was stupid." Maiyu quickly said. Jiraiya had a disappointed look on his face. A few hours later they were all fast asleep. Maiyu was a sleep next to Naruto and at some point in the night she crawled up close to him and had her head resting gently against his chest. Jiraiya saw this when he woke up and the devious smile was back. Maiyu opened her eyes and thought to herself "Wow my pillow seems a lot warmer than normal". When she lifted her head she noticed she was cuddle against Naruto.


End file.
